This background description is set forth below for the purpose of providing context only. Therefore, any aspect of this background description, to the extent that it does not otherwise qualify as prior art, is neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the instant disclosure.
With some dampers, certain portions may be subject to forces that may result in undesirable wear or fatigue. Some dampers may produce an undesirable amount of noise. Some dampers may involve relatively complex assembly processes.
There is a desire for solutions/options that minimize or eliminate one or more challenges or shortcomings of dampers. The foregoing discussion is intended only to illustrate examples of the present field and should not be taken as a disavowal of scope.